Truth of the Heart
by sailorice11
Summary: hey everyone, this is my first Sportsteph story. I do not own Lazy Town. It is owned by Magnus Scheving. Please comment and rate to see what i can do better. Stephanie is now 18, Robbie has a Huge grudge against him, and wants him gone for good. thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Stephanie?" Sportacus asked it so innocently, so sweet. She just stared at him for what seemed like forever, just waiting for anything to come out of my mouth, but it was as dry as a desert. Nothing would come out except for a faint "huff."

"Stephanie, you ok?" he asked. She got back into reality, realizing they weren't alone. "Oh I'm ok, I just had a lot on my mind, sorry." She replied

"Alright, so what do you guys want to play next?" He asked with his pleasant smile.

"Baseball!" shouted Ziggy right into everyone's ears.

"No way Ziggy, we just finished playing tennis, and my arms feel like Jell-O." Trixie argued.

"How about we all go take a break for a little while, and we can count _my _money." Stingy implored.

"Or we could take a break and play some video games." Pixel quickly added in.

While the constant bickering occurred Stephanie was remembering all of the things that had happened over the last ten years. Robbie was still a grouch and vowed to get rid of Sportacus time after time, but never succeeded. Everyone had grown up, and this was their last summer together before they all had to leave for college. Everyone had matured a little, but as they say old habits die hard. Ziggy was still to obsessed with candy and sugar, Stingy was still greedy, and Pixel still had a knack for technology. Her best friend Trixie had become more serious over the years. She had become kinder and more understanding, but still wouldn't let an opportunity to prank someone go by. The Mayor and Bessie had gotten married 2 summers ago, and were looking into adoption agencies. And finally that left Sportacus. She loved him, absolutely and totally loved him, but she never wanted to hurt him, so she kept it to herself. Still it was so hard, practically unbearable. Every time he would come to save her, every time he held her in his arms, to hear his sweet, sweet voice. She was barely able to contain herself. She never thought he would feel the same way she did. While she was in her dazed trance the gang was still arguing, and if she had been paying attention in the littlest bit she would have noticed Sportacus staring at her.

Sportacus loved her so much. He could barely contain himself. Every time she laughed, holding her. He never thought that she would love him. So like her he kept it to himself.

Finally the argument was over and they both snapped back into reality. They had agreed to go to Pixel's house to play videogame of baseball, while Stingy brought his money to count. Stephanie told them that she would meet up with them later, she wasn't feeling too well, and they parted. Sportacus told them that he was going back to his airship. And of course he naturally went after Stephanie instead.

As Stephanie was passing by Sportacus's airship she noticed a dark figure coming down from the ladder. Quickly she hid behind a wall, as she saw Robbie jump down from the ladder.

"There, that should take care of him. Permanently." Robbie said as he walked away laughing evilly to himself. When she heard this she gasped, and quickly covered her mouth, afraid Robbie would hear. A few minutes passed and slowly she rose from behind the wall. No one was insight, and around this time Sportacus had arrived, and put a hand on her shoulder.

Stephanie screamed, and quickly grabbed the hand and threw it over her. The next thing Sportacus knew he was lying on his back on the concrete.

"Oh my gosh! Sportacus I'm so sorry. I….I … was just a little frightened is all." Stephanie implored, hoping she didn't break him at all.

"I'm ok. Just a little surprised, where did you learn to do that?" Sportacus asked with much surprise.

"Oh, I just picked it up somewhere." She replied

"Well I guess that's pretty impressive, what were you so frightened about?"

"Oh I kinda thought you were Robbie for a second."

"Robbie, since when are you scared of Robbie?" Sportacus asked now intrigued.

"Oh well, um… that is…. Ugh can we talk about this at my uncle's house." She asked.

"Um, sure, just let me get something from my airship." He said as she helped him off the ground.

As soon as he said that she dropped him and immediately said, "NO."

"What, Why not?" he now asked completely confused.

"Just trust me, please." She said as she helped him off the ground again.

"Ok, but there better be a good reason to why you're acting so strange. You've been out of it all day." He said in a more frustrated tone.

They started towards her uncle's house, but what they didn't know was that Robbie was listening in. He immediately was red with anger, and he cursed to the sky, for the little pink menace for destroying his plan. He knew that Spoortakook would listen to her and never go into his airship. He soon was beginning to plan his revenge against that little pink haired brat, and the Spoortaloser.

They arrived at her uncle's house and she told him to sit down while she got him some ice for his head. He sat down and wondered what could be wrong with his precious Stephanie. Did something happen to her? Did Robbie do something to her?

Soon she was back with a little bag of ice and placed it on his head. They both sat there for a few minutes just staring into space somewhere, when finally Sportacus asked, "So why can't I go up to my airship?"

Soon she explained the whole story of seeing Robbie and why she was so scared. After hearing this Sportacus ground his teeth together, and didn't say a word.

"Sportacus, are you ok?" Stephanie asked with a little fear in her voice.

Sportacus noticed this and immediately calmed down, grabbed her, and embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry to have made you worry, please don't, maybe I can stay here tonight." He implored still gripping her tightly.

She felt that feeling again, the need to just reach out and tell her how she truly felt. Her heart beating like a thousand drums. Her face was getting as red as Robbie's had been, but of course for a different reason. She just sat there shaking a little bit, when finally she murmured his name, "Sportacus."

" Yes what is it?" he asked raising her head just a little so their eyes met.

That was it, she couldn't stand it any longer. She reached up and just kissed him. Slowly she closed her eyes, and to her surprise he didn't pulled back. Actually he was pulling her in deeper, and deeper. After what seemed like forever she pulled back gasping for breath. They looked at each other for the longest second not knowing what to say.

Finally Stephanie realized what she had done and immediately and was about to run away when a hand took hers and pulled her back. Sportacus grabbed her face and looked deep into her now crying eyes.

"Shush, shush Stephanie you did nothing wrong. Please do not cry my dear." He said in that sweet, sweet voice, still holding her face, and wiping away her tears.

"Sportacus, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I…I know that you only see me as a friend and…" That's all she could say before his lips touched hers and pulled her into another loving kiss.

"Like I said before, you did nothing wrong, and I just want you to know that I love you. I love you so much, and even though you might just be using me right now I don't mind. I just want to pretend for just a little that you love me too." He said a smile arising from his face.

"You don't have to pretend Sportacus, I love you. I truly and deeply love you. I always thought that I would be too young for you and that you just might think I was some silly kid." She replied before grabbing him and holding him for just a moment.

"I would never. You're so perfect for me and I wouldn't want anyone else in this whole universe to love me other than you." He said replying the grip she had on him.

Suddenly they heard voices yelling out for their names, and after wiping away the tears they got up and saw that the kids were looking for them. They quickly replied back and were then overwhelmed with questions of, why they were gone for so long? What happened? And when Stingy was going to be able to count his money? Soon they were out playing a game of basketball.

Stephanie and Sportacus were together now and it looked like nothing but blue skies from there on out, but of course the problem with blue skies is that they don't last. That night Cozy in bed at her uncle's house just as he promised, Sportacus and Stephanie huddled together. And at 8:08 right when they were about to fall asleep they heard an explosion from high above. Suddenly the airship was gone, and a pile of flaming rubble lay in the middle of the sports field.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie and Sportacus were together now and it looked like nothing but blue skies from there on out, but of course the problem with blue skies is that they don't last. That night cozy in bed at her uncle's house just as he promised, Sportacus and Stephanie huddled together. And at 8:08 right when they were about to fall asleep they heard an explosion from high above. Suddenly the airship was gone, and a pile of flaming rubble lay in the middle of the sports field.

Quickly Milford burst into her room to make sure they were both ok. He was startled to see that Sportacus was in the same bed as Stephanie when he should have been sleeping on the floor. He pushed that aside and asked, "Are you two alright, the whole house shook and it woke Bessie and up right away."

"We're fine Mayor just glad that I wasn't up there." Replied Sportacus, gripping Stephanie even tighter.

"Well that's good; I'm going to call the fire department excuse me."

A second after the door closed Stephanie found that she was being kissed with ferocious passion and after a few moments they broke.

"Thank you so much for saving me." Sportacus said hugging her the hardest he could without breaking her. To her it felt like a protective lock that would always be willing to open for her, but was otherwise the most indestructible thing in the universe. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe, she felt whole. Then she heard her friends yelling Sportacus's name.

"Oops forgot to tell them that you were staying the night with us." Stephanie said as he released his grip from her.

Both were down the stairs and out the door before the mayor had even finished dialing 911. Soon they appeared to their now relieved friends.

"We all heard the explosion and saw the smoke and we were so worried, we thought that you might be dead, I mean it was like a fireball, it was huge and…." Ziggy continued on without even taking a breath when Trixie finally put a hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"What Ziggy is trying to say is that we're glad you're ok Sportacus." Pixel interrupted.

"Thanks guys, I guess I was lucky this time." Sportacus replied.

"Hey Sportacus maybe you've got a guardian angel looking after ya." Ziggy added in.

"Yeah I suppose I do. Something like that." He said shooting a quick glance at Stephanie whom immediately turned red. Trixie noticed her blush but didn't say anything. They went their separate ways as soon as the fire department showed and after about a half an hour of madness Sportacus and Stephanie were back in each other's arms.

"Guardian angel huh?" Stephanie said as soon as they were comfortable.

"What, isn't that what you are Stephanie?"

"Of course I'm not. You're over exaggerating just a tad bit. Plus you don't really think I'm an angel, I was just at the right time, right place."

"I don't mean that at all. I was talking about you, your personality, and your beauty, just you. You make me feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world and I love you because of that. It just feels wonderful to be with you."

"Ummm…" that's all she could get out before she fell asleep in his arms. Soon he fell asleep too, and as they slept with the dreams that tomorrow could bring, Robbie was up to no good.

Deep below the peaceful streets of Lazy Town Robbie Rotten's revenge plan was coming into place. "I'll get those two loveydoveys even if it kills me!" exclaimed Robbie out into the empty house.

"Those two have messed up my plans for the last time, I don't care how extreme I go, this is the end. Lazy Town must always be and will always be lazy. This new scheme I've come up with will definitely knock them off their feet. I couldn't blow up Sportacus but now I know where he's hiding, he won't escape again. I shall make them know exactly what it is like to really suffer. They can't escape this time. Hahahaha hahahaha haha cough cough ugh."

Back in Stephanie's room, Stephanie wakes up to find that her bed is now empty but there is a little note on the pillow instead of her Sportacus.

Good Morning beautiful,

I had to go save someone then your uncle asked to see me at his office about the explosives in the airship. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you so much my dearest angel. 

Love, 

S.

"Well better go get some breakfast before he comes. Or maybe lunch it's already 11:30. I wonder what's taking him so long. Oh well." She said as she headed down stairs. Soon she had cut up a pair and was reading the morning paper to see what new disaster was arising in the world. She made her way up to a desperately needed shower. After arising from the steamy bathroom she was surprised to see Sportacus waiting for her down the hall. She felt her whole face go red knowing that he was staring at her in a towel, and although she planned on doing it sometime she didn't want him to see her yet, she felt unprepared, almost ironically naked. The two stared at each other for a few more seconds before Stephanie bolted to her room and locked the door behind her. It wasn't very long before Sportacus came darting after her and knocking on her door.

"Stephanie, are you all right, I'm sorry if I did something."

"No, no it's not you just me, I guess I'm just not used to you seeing me like this yet. I didn't want you to see this part of me yet I just don't feel I'm ready yet."

"Please let me in if you want I promise I'll keep my eyes closed I just want to know your okay."

After a long pause the door slowly opened to reveal Stephanie still in her towel with her hair covering her face. The room was pitched dark with no lights on and the blinds blocking the sun from entering. Immediately Sportacus closed his eyes and put his hand on top just so he wasn't tempted.

"No you can look I just don't know if you'll like what you see."

Opening his eyes he quickly went over to her seeing that she was very upset.

"Stephanie why wouldn't I like what I see. I loved you long before I thought of anything close to this. I still will no matter what, plus you don't have to show me now. I want you to do it when ever you're comfortable. I didn't mean to frighten you so much please forgive me."

"Sportacus… you didn't do anything wrong. I love you so much I was just being silly is all and I want to show you…. Now."

And with that the towel came down and as soon as it did Sportacus stood there flabbergasted at her. She was beautiful, absolutely and totally beautiful. His mouth dropped open and he felt himself go numb.

"Sportacus, oh I knew it. I knew you weren't going to like this part of me. I."

That's all she could say before he swooped her in his arms and tossed her onto the bed were he kissed her uncontrollably while trying to restrain himself from doing something to fast. When they were both out of breath he released her and said, "How could I not like this part of you. You're so gorgeous, so beautiful, are you sure you're not an angel?"

"I'm sure, do you really like it?"

"Yes, of course I do, I love every part about you. I wouldn't want you to change one bit."

"Thanks Sportacus. I"

Stephanie was stopped dead when she heard the front door open and footsteps coming up to her room.

"Hide quickly." She said to Sportacus who immediately did as he was told and tried to squeeze himself in her closet. Stephanie was quickly trying to find anything to wear and eradicate any evidence that anyone had been in her room. Then they heard a knock on her door. Without saying a word the person came in and gasped at the sight of her naked. Robbie stopped dead in his tracks hoping that Sportacus was no were nearby because he might have had to do something early in his plan.

"Well hello there Stephanie, I was hoping you were here, not exactly in your nude state but I'll take what I can."

"Robbie!? Get out of here or else you'll be sorry."

"Really I'm going to be the one sorry, well I suppose I'll take my chances." Robbie chuckled out. Then he ran over to Stephanie who was barely keeping her decency with a blanket to only cover herself with. Suddenly Sportacus sprang out of the closet and grabbed Robbie with much ease. His eyes burned with hatred as he heard what Robbie had said and practically wanted to kill him right then and there. He knew that would upset Stephanie, so instead he threw him out the door, and Robbie rolled down the hall. He laughed once he came to a halt at the kitchen, and Sportacus curious to see what was so funny came down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt raising him high from the ground. Stephanie wondering what happened in the few seconds looked down the hall to see the scene occurring.

"What's so funny Robbie?"

"Oh Sportakook this is just too perfect, I mean I knew you guys loved each other, but only as a father daughter relationship. Oh now instead you love her in the special kind of way, and your sleeping with her. HA! You've already had sex and you haven't even told anyone yet, boy you really are a beast aren't you! This is just too perfect for when I rip you two apart."

"We haven't had sex and we're not going out, he just happened to pop in at the wrong time." Stephanie exclaimed from down the hall trying to at least save Sportacus from Robbie.

"Besides," Stephanie continued, "I don't actually love him, I mean come on he is so much older than me, and who'd want this goody two shoes to live with their whole lives. No I was about to let's say 'use him' but then you ruined it thanks Robbie."

Sportacus was heartbroken. Every part of him wanted to run, he felt like he had lost everything. Like it was all just a lie, their relationship, their friendship, everything. He felt so sick to his stomach, he felt like a child. So scared, so alone, so used. He wanted to hate her so much but he couldn't he just loved her too much and for just a little bit he thought that she loved him too. He wanted this to be a lie, a trick that Robbie was gone and they were in each other's arms again.

"Stephanie, I…I thought that we….we had something what do you mean?"

Sportacus threw Robbie aside, and started slowly walking towards her.

"I mean that I was using you this whole time Sportacus, I never loved you. You were just a little trinket, something I suppose I could use for the person I really loved." Stephanie said trying to hold back tears.

"Everything, it couldn't have been, IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN A LIE!!"

"It was Sportacus get that through your head now get that through your head and then go."

As Robbie watched his work being done for him, he quickly let in a, "Well my work here is done, Sportacus is finished and I didn't even have to do a thing. Thanks Stephanie. Nice Boobs by the way see ya later." And left through the nearest exit he could find.

Sportacus was still in his own world. He couldn't move his body at all. Everything was numb, everything was cold. He felt his legs drop and knew the rest of him would as well. As though it was a slow motion picture, he fell to his knees and slowly he was about to completely fall. Only a few more centimeters and he would be done. Here it was.

Then it was nothing, had he fallen asleep, had his body given up on him. No, his eyes were closed, he was on something. Not exactly soft, but nice, something… something he knew. What was it? Soon after he opened his eyes, he looked up to see Stephanie's chocolate brown eyes turned red and full of tears.

"Sportacus… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I had to put you though that. I love you, I do. I just didn't want Robbie to hurt either of us. I'm sorry. I thought if I broke your heart he couldn't. That he would at least take me and you would be safe. God, Sportacus I'm so sorry." She managed to say these words through her tears. Sportacus lied there, and from his hopeless face rose a smile. He sprang right off from her lap into a sitting position, almost knocking her out. And then he went over to her and hugged her for what seemed like an eternity. She did love him, loved him so much she was willing to let herself get hurt in the process, no matter what it took to save him.

"Stephanie of course I forgive you. Please don't ever leave me. I love you so much."

There they stayed until the front door once again came open, and Stephanie then realizing she was still indecent ran back into her room and quickly dressed. Sportacus got up and went to the front door to greet the mayor and Bessie.

"Oh hello Sportacus, did anything interesting happen after our talk today?"

"Nothing really, did the police get Robbie?"

"Yes, he will be charged with attempted murder, destruction of property, and breaking and entering. We will not see him for a very long time."

"Good I'm glad to hear that he'll be able to get some help."

After this Stephanie came out wearing sweatpants and a normal pink t-shirt. They all sat down for dinner and then Sportacus and Stephanie went out for a walk before the sun set. As they were walking they discussed when they would tell everyone about them. The two decided on telling everyone in a week, first their friends, then her uncle and Bessie.

Meanwhile at the Lazy Town jail Robbie was charged for his crimes, and was going to be moved the next day to a higher jail facility near the city. He was going to be in jail for a long time, of which is exactly what he needed to plan his revenge upon the couple he thought that he destroyed.

After their walk Sportacus and Stephanie went back to the house and found that there was a surprise waiting for them.

"Ah Sportacus, Stephanie there you two are, Sportacus the town has decided to rebuild your airship with new modifications and extras to make life a little easier. Is there anything specific you might like added to your new airship?" asked Mayor Meanswell.

"Well now that you mention it I would like a separate room just for Stephanie incase she ever wants to come over." Sportacus said.

"Well ok, but I don't know how long she'll be able to use it for seeing as she'll be leaving for college soon."

That was another thing they totally forgot about. Something huge, what were they going to do about Stephanie's college?


End file.
